monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon/@comment-5624349-20150702051522/@comment-5624349-20150702073454
Yea well according to Mike the Psalmist's story: You are an young explorer and journalists from Co-exist city. You been looking interesting story to publish. Inspired by one amateur journalist, which he found white medusa, which she much powerful then any echida. One day you over heard one foreigners from "Island Nation" (South east asia parody) talking about "White Dragons" to his friend from Mist Continent, so you interview him. He said, there a mountain called Gunung Naga Putih locate on his country, but destroyed by former Demon Lord, sending a great violent snow storm. Rumor said it was heavenly being made by chieftain god and assist humans during war. Fires white beam rays to vaporize anything and rains white pixel dust as files across to heal wounds or disease quickly. After you heard the story, you booked a ship to heading to Island Nation. You told to your local publish about going to Island Nation and they agree to cover your travel expenses. Soon you reached at Island Nation and been stay there for week, learning their culture and lifestyle as your extra story. But your true story is the White Dragon. A local guide bring you to the Mount Naga Putih but only halfway, as they feared of the curse or anger the ancient spirits. You ignore by it and begin your journey foot to the Mountain. As you ascending the mountain it getting rough and cold as you climb higher. Unwilling to give up, you continue to climb up and encouraging yourself as you ascend. Finally you reached the top of the mountain, around you, you see an ruin village and on the floor you see a lot of heaven made heavy armor and masterly crafted which is out from the world. As the violent storm blew harder, your body begin to fail you. You kept walking and suddenly you see a great ruin temple, you decide to walk in, you felt warm once you entered. Inside you see a lot of frozen figures resemble like a dragon with heavy armor which you found earlier. Suddenly you saw a throne covered with ice crystal, you wipe and you saw a White Dragon, pale, a crown, skin, white scale and white hair inside frozen and by looking it, she seem sleeping peaceful. Suddenly, you cough blood and you felt sharp pain on your lungs. Your hands covered with blood and last movement you place your hands on the crystal. Collapsed. You though you are dead...but you seen great light after your eyes close. Soon, you woke up from your unconscious and find yourself a luxury dragon theme bedroom and your head rested on White Dragon lap. Shock what you seen, but she proceed to hug you. White Dragon: Don't go.... Please.....I don't want to be lonely again.. I been trapped in that crystal for century and your blood breaks the magic barrier.... I can break free from it. Thank you.... You: How long I was out? White Dragon: Almost 6 month, and I restore my village and the storm is stopped. All thanks to you.... My king. You: What?? White Dragon: Yes, 6 month and I carried your offspring...Our daughter is start moving around my womb now, hehehhe. And by the way, my type is almost extinct, only left like 10 of us. Let's repopulate hubby! You think he made a mistake about the womb thing if you say is true about the dragon girls lay eggs?